The functionality and performance of video acquisition systems has changed drastically within the last decade. For example, such video systems have advanced from standard definition video capture to high definition video capture and from two-dimensional video acquisition to three-dimensional video capture and output. In particular, sports broadcast and video capture methods require large numbers of operations personnel, detailed and taxing mechanical procedures, and complex equipment. Furthermore, as the demand for three-dimensional video increases, this task becomes even more challenging and expensive.